dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Frägment
:This article is about .hack//frägment, the online .hack game. If you are looking for the prototype of The World, Fragment, please see its respective article. .hack//frägment is an online and offline RPG that uses the engine from the .hack//Games. It allows players to create a character, form a party in a text based lobby, join Guilds, and adventure in The World. There was no monthly fee to play the game. Originally intended to end November 2006, the online service for .hack//frägment ended January 18, 2007 due to popularity. The online servers are no longer accessible to players, however, third party servers have been created, keeping the online mode of the game functional to this day. Bandai announced at E3 2006 that there will be no U.S. release for frägment. Character Design .hack//frägment's character design is extremely limited. Players can only choose their name, the type of class they want, and a choice between a number of premade bodies (male and female), three body sizes (large, medium, and small), 3 heights and several preset color schemes. Players can have up to three characters at a time. Dungeon Creation The player's computer is also a tool when playing .hack//frägment, which lets them use dungeon creation tools to create their very own dungeons and areas along with other players'. From the area server list of the lobby, the player can come play in the area which was made up. The area of popularity can rise to rankings when it gets more and more attention. If the area server does level up, it can reach the point where it can set a stronger monster in the area/dungeon. Online Once a player has created their character, they enter a lobby and can search for up to two other players to join in on an adventure. The maximum party size in .hack//frägment is three, just like in the original Games. The game includes an extended online interface that allows players to chat, send e-mail, post to the BBS, and even read news. The email inbox is restricted to only 50 messages, however, so once the number of emails exceeds 50, the game will automatically start deleting old messages. Players can even create guilds in .hack//frägment, which seem to be chat rooms exclusively for their friends. Separately from the chat which anyone in the lobbies can utilize, it is possible to establish individual chat rooms. When everyone logs out of a chat rooms, the chat room will be eliminated automatically. Along with chatting with friends, guilds will also have the option to trade among each other in a "private shop", in addition to players outside their Guild. It is also possible to set a special price for an item in their Guild's Guild Shop. A Guild can be established at any time using a certain rare item. Offline When playing offline, players use the same character that they use in the online mode so they can level up, obtain items, learn new skills, etc. without having to play online. Gameplay The gameplay in frägment is similar to the original four games with some minor changes to make online play work out: for both online and offline players cannot pause in the middle of the game for obvious reason. Experience points are also harder to gain in this game then the previous ones, and if the game is turned off during the middle of a dungeon excursion the player’s entire inventory (including equipment) is reset. This is possibly to discourage people from turning off their games while in a party. Story The Games' plotline is remade for frägment's offline story, granting players usage of Data Drain. The game, however, can be played with any of the player's online characters or official characters that have been retained for frägment. None of the characters, however, have voices. Characters .hack//Games *Kite *BlackRose *Balmung *Mistral *Gardenia *Orca *Mia *Elk .hack//SIGN *Tsukasa *Mimiru *Bear *Subaru *BT *Silver Knight *Sora .hack//Legend of the Twilight *Shugo *Rena Trivia *The title of the game is a reference to Fragment, the beta version of The World. *As with the first four games, there is no Player Killing with the exception of being confused or charmed by monsters. *Various character models can be used in the game, but only the above characters make party appearances. Usable character models are all the ones that have appeared in original four games minus Helba, Mia, Kazu, and a few other minor PCs. ko:.hack//frägment Category:Project .hack Category:Video Games